


Clouds and Moss

by Izzyfandoms



Series: Clouds and Moss AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Forest God Remus, Intrulogical, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sky God Logan, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms
Summary: Remus and Logan never really had a first meeting. None of the gods did.At first, they didn’t exist, and then, one day, they did.And when they did, they knew their purposes immediately. They knew of the other gods, and they knew, well, everything.They didn’t need to meet, they interacted with each other through the interactions of their creations.Plants flourished and grew as every drop of rain gave them life. Through them, Remus felt Logan’s gentle touch, like fingertips brushing against his skin. He never knew how much they paled in comparison to the real thing.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Clouds and Moss AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584703
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	Clouds and Moss

Remus and Logan never really had a first meeting. None of the gods did.

At first, they didn’t exist, and then, one day, they did.

And when they did, they knew their purposes immediately. They knew of the other gods, and they knew, well, everything.

They didn’t need to meet, they interacted with each other through the interactions of their creations.

Humans cooked and danced with fire, and, through them, Patton felt Roman’s warmth.

Janus collected the numerous souls of the drowned, and, through them, he felt Virgil’s waves in his own lungs.

Plants flourished and grew as every drop of rain gave them life. Through them, Remus felt Logan’s gentle touch, like fingertips brushing against his skin. He never knew how much they paled in comparison to the real thing.

“I didn’t know you ever left the clouds.”

Logan glanced up from the tree he was studying, startled. He looked over Remus: the forest god leaning against a mossy tree trunk. It was hard to tell where the moss ended and Remus begun. There wasn’t a difference, really.

The sky god bowed, respectful, before straightening up and adjusting his glasses. Remus wondered why he needed them.

“Good morning, Remus,” He greeted. “I trust you’re having a pleasant day?”

Remus shrugged, wriggling his toes as a beetle crawled over his foot. He watched a butterfly land on a nearby branch. It didn’t know it was in the presence of two gods, and there was something nice about that.

Logan watched it, too. He didn’t seem to mind the silence.

“There will be a thunderstorm in exactly thirty-seven minutes and twenty-three seconds. I hope it doesn’t disturb any of your plans,” Logan said eventually, and that was that.

He disappeared, and a sillouette-shaped cloud lingered for a moment or two, before it, too, disappeared.

Remus sunk into the mud, until he became the mud, and took a nap.

He didn’t know how long it took until he saw Logan again. Gods lived longer than mortals, so most had a rather crooked sense of time. Some moments lasted years; some years lasted moments.

Logan seemed to be an exception to that rule.

“Good morning, Remus.”

Remus sat up. He hit the side of his head a few times, and a few bugs fell out the opposite ear. They hit the ground and scattered. Remus watched them run, and wondered how long it would take for something bigger to come along and squash them.

He didn’t speak for almost a minute, before he finally glanced up at his guest.

Logan was sitting cross-legged, floating a few feet above the ground. He, too, was watching the insects, with an odd look of fascination on his face.

“Why are you floating?” Remus asked, after a minute of watching the other god. “Afraid of a little mud?”

Logan looked up from the ground, meeting Remus’s eyes.

Blue. Logan’s eyes were blue.

Fitting.

“I do not want to get dirty.”

Remus stared at him for a few moments, and then slowly and deliberately - without losing eye contact - picked up a handful of mud. He then threw it at Logan, hitting him in the centre of the chest.

If he was honest, he’d expected the sky god to leave after that - maybe reciting the exact time of the next storm, beforehand, if he wasn’t too irritated at the forest god, but leaving nonetheless.

Instead, the corners of his lips twitched upwards, and he slowly lowered himself onto the ground, until he was sitting in the mud opposite Remus. He placed his hand close to the forest god’s, feeling the mud ooze between his fingers, and gave him a small nod.

Remus, a little perplexed, nodded back.

They sat there in silence for some time, until there was a rumble of thunder overhead, and Logan disappeared as quickly as he’d appeared.

It wouldn’t be accurate to say that Remus began counting the days after that. He had no interest in keeping track of the time. However, he had been watching the sky more, unintentionally keeping track of the days and nights through that.

It took fifty-seven days for Logan to come visit after that.

“Hey, Logan, how are the clouds?”

Logan gave him an amused look, adjusting the glasses that he absolutely didn’t need.

“They are adequate. There shall be some light precipitation in four hours, twelve minutes and three seconds.”

“Cool, cool, cool,” Remus waved his hand. “Why do you wear glasses? You don’t need them.”

Logan blinked a few times, before glancing away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. The red was a stark contrast to the cool blue colours that decorated the rest of his body.

Remus tilted his head, and decided that that colour suited him.

“I, uh… I just like them.”

He said that as if it was a crime, something to be ashamed of, and Remus paused for a moment, watching the flustered sky god, before reaching out and plucking the glasses right off his nose. He then placed them on his own face.

Remus looked around at their surroundings. They looked the same; the glasses altered nothing.

“Hmm,” Remus blinked owlishly at Logan. “I don’t get it.”

The corners of Logan’s lips twitched upwards, and he leant forwards, his face impossibly close to Remus’s. He carefully took his glasses back.

“They’re upside down.” He righted them, and then slid them back onto the forest god’s face. “Here.”

Logan’s fingertips brushed against Remus’s cheeks. They were soft, so soft, as gentle as the raindrops that landed on leaves and stayed there for hours. But Logan’s touch didn’t stay there for hours, no, it was gone within moments, and Remus found himself desperate for more, _more_ , as the sky god pulled away and looked at him expectantly.

“It’s, uh… it’s the same,” Remus said awkwardly. “You really don’t need these, do you?”

Logan shook his head. Little droplets of water fell from his hair and landed on the ground. Remus felt them as if they’d landed on his own skin.

And his hair, _oh_ , his hair. It was as black as night and looked as soft as clouds and Remus wanted desperately to hold him close and run his fingers through it.

Remus took off the glasses, and then carefully - more carefully than he did anything else - pushed them back onto Logan’s face. He let his touch linger, before pulling away.

There was mud on the sky god’s face now, and his glasses were lopsided.

Logan took a moment to correct them, but he made no move to get rid of the mud. The two stared at each other for an unknown amount of time, before Logan’s eyes drifted elsewhere, landing somewhere behind Remus.

The forest god didn’t even need to turn around. He had eyes everywhere, so he knew Logan was admiring a patch of flowers beside a tree.

Remus’s moustache twitched, and the prettiest blue flower appeared in his hand. He reached out and tucked it behind Logan’s ear. His fingertips brushed against a lock of hair; it was exactly as soft as it looked.

Logan’s lips parted slightly in surprise, and he reached up to touch the flower, his hand coming in contact with Remus’s, sending a shiver up his arm and down his spine.

There were a few moments of silence, before Logan suddenly disappeared, and then the rain began. Had it really already been four hours?

Remus turned his face to the sky, feeling the rain hit his skin and run down his body. If he closed his eyes, it wasn’t difficult to imagine that it was Logan’s hands on him instead.

The next time he saw Logan was much sooner than the last.

“Good evening, Remus,” Logan said, appearing behind the other god and peering curiously over his shoulder. “What are you working on?”

“This tree is dying,” He answered, laying his hand on the mossy trunk, feeling the life drain out of it like blood dripping from an open wound.

“Oh.”

Logan placed his hand on Remus’s shoulder. The forest god turned around, opening his mouth to speak again, but the words slipped back down his throat when he saw the other god’s face.

Oh, what a fool he’d been, when he’d called Logan’s eyes blue.

Logan’s eyes were the sky.

They weren’t just _like_ the sky, they _were_ the sky.

They were soft blue during the daytime, sure, but a harsh grey during storms. At night, the irises were dark blue - barely distinguishable from the black of his pupils - speckled with numerous bright white stars. Remus was sure that if you were close enough, you would be able to make out the constellations in his eyes.

And, right now, as the sun began to set over the horizon, his eyes were filled with the soft pinks and oranges of sunset.

Consciously or subconsciously - neither could tell - Remus began to lean closer to Logan, their faces only inches apart.

And then, Logan crossed the gap, and kissed him.

As soon as their lips met, rain began to pour from the clouds. The sky met the forest and it was impossible to tell where they ended and the gods began, but the duo didn’t seem to care.

Remus wrapped his arms around Logan, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together and deepening the kiss. Time either flew by or crawled at a snail’s pace, neither god felt the need to keep track.

When Logan eventually pulled away, Remus let out an involuntary whine, and the sky god’s eyes - his gorgeous, _gorgeous_ eyes - were wide, his lips parted in surprise at his own actions.

Remus glanced up at the sky, at the passionate storm that raged above them, and then back at Logan.

“Was that planned?” He asked, soft and breathless, and even he didn’t know if he was referring to the storm or the kiss.

Logan looked up, too, as if he’d only just noticed the rain, and then laughed. It rang through the air like bells and Remus silently declared it his new favourite sound. He looked back at the forest god, looking happier than he’d ever seemed before.

“No, it wasn’t.”

The other gods soon learned of the lovers, of course; rumours spread like wildfire. They talked and they talked and they especially loved to say that every drop of rain that hit the forest was a kiss shared between Logan and Remus.

When asked, Logan called the idea preposterous - basing something as constant as the weather cycle on something as fickle as kisses would be foolish.

But, privately, he knew that they weren’t that far off.


End file.
